leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Debonair
}}Debonair is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in an alternate Piltover, each champion is a well dressed gentleman/lady. Lore "Stay classy, my friend."| }} ;Debonairs * * * * History From The Defender of Tomorrow in the Fashion of Today, exclusive to IM “The room smells of mahogany and warm brandy, and I can tell by the leopard-skin hearthrug that the man I’ve come to interview is well-accustomed to company. They’re finishing the shoot in the foyer where Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow, has suited up in the high fashion of today. In the meantime, I have free reign of the illustrious inventor’s sitting-room and I’m staring at the newest model of the world-famous Mercury Cannon-Hammer. Slim and trim, and as stylish as the room I’m standing in, this iteration of Jayce’s signature weapon has refined lines and looks as clean as Piltover’s finests’ sterilized holding cells – not that I’ve seen them, of course. When we met last night, Jayce told me with his trademark wit about the new effects that issue from the cannon’s powerful blasts. The door swings open and dapper Jayce strides with the effortless grace of someone who has more awards than bottles of wine despite a cellar the size of an Ionian temple. Dressed to the skies with a white overcoat and charming rose boutonniere, Jayce has picked up a confident swagger and a noticeable change in his voice…” Dressed to the skies with a white overcoat and classy boutonniere, sleek and stylish is ready for Valentine’s Day for 975 RP in the store. Debonair Vi and Ezreal have arrived Take your enemy’s breath away with style, or if that fails, a sharp punch to the solar plexus. High-end fashion has made its way to the Rift with Debonair Vi and Ezreal. Tailored suits, fitted vests and elegant gauntlets let everyone know that the difference between you and them is simple: You make this look good. Debonair Galio doesn’t always go mid lane... BY RIOT PARADOXDebonair Galio Release "His calculations are so precise, Vel’Koz asks him for help with geometry. His singing in the shower is so breathtaking, it stole Sona’s voice. He once stepped on a mushroom and Teemo exploded. He is... The Most Interesting Gargoyle-like Construct in the World.'''' Punches and Plants: A Piltover Police Story A crime wave threatens to drown Piltover and only two cops have what it takes to stem the rising tide of lawlessness. We teamed up with Risu to bring you all the punching and plants you could ever want, as Officers Vi and Zyra try to foil the Mafia’s sword-stealing schemes and bring peace to the city!Community Collab Comics Collection ;Series 2 Trivia General= * The Punches and Plants: A Piltover Police Story comic is made as officially endorced Riot community project, however characters and events made specifically in it (or taken from outside themes) were introduced with some creative liberty and as such are subject to future changes. * This theme was inspired by Art Deco movement. * This theme shares some visual and thematic similarities with the Heartbreakers and High Society skin themes. |-| Skins= Ezreal DebonairSkin.jpg|Debonair Ezreal Galio DebonairSkin.jpg|Debonair Galio Jayce DebonairSkin.jpg|Debonair Jayce Vi DebonairSkin.jpg|Debonair Vi Media Gallery= Debonair Ezreal and Vi.jpg|Debonair Ezreal & Debonair Vi Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Ezreal Update Debonair Model 01.png|Debonair Ezreal Update Model Valentines Day 2015 card 3.jpg|Debonair Ezreal Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) Valentines Day 2015 blank card 3.jpg|Debonair Ezreal Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) Galio Debonair Concept 01.jpg|Debonair Galio Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Galio Update Debonair Concept 01.jpg|Debonair Galio Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Galio Update Debonair Concept 02.jpg|Debonair Galio Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Galio Update Debonair Concept 03.jpg|Debonair Galio Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Galio Update Debonair Concept 04.jpg|Debonair Galio Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Galio Update Debonair Concept 05.jpg|Debonair Galio Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Galio Update Debonair Concept 06.jpg|Debonair Galio Update Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Jayce Debonair Promo.jpg|Debonair Jayce Promo Jayce Debonair Concept 01.jpg|Debonair Jayce Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Valentines Day 2015 card 5.jpg|Debonair Jayce Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) Valentines Day 2015 blank card 5.jpg|Debonair Jayce Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) Vi Debonair Model 01.jpg|Debonair Vi Model 1 (by Riot Artist Drew Gamble) Vi Debonair Model 02.jpg|Debonair Vi Model 2 (by Riot Artist Drew Gamble) Vi Debonair Model 03.png|Debonair Vi Model 3 (by Riot Artist Drew Gamble) Valentines Day 2015 card 2.jpg|Debonair Vi Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) Valentines Day 2015 blank card 2.jpg|Debonair Vi Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) |-|Summoner Icons= Debonair profileicon.png|Debonair |-|Ward Skins= Bouquet Ward.png|Bouquet de:Charmeur (Skinreihe) Category:Ezreal Category:Galio Category:Jayce Category:Vi Category:Alternate Universe Category:Valentines Day Category:Debonair